


Short Hair

by Whorcrux_x_x



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whorcrux_x_x/pseuds/Whorcrux_x_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke doesn't see Sakura's short hair as a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Hair

The wind blew carrying the smell of dirt with it. I was used to it as well as the heat of the sun warming my back and the hard ground I sat on.

What I wasn’t used to however was having someone sitting next to me. I usually liked to be alone so pretending that presence wasn’t there was easy even though I still couldn’t help being aware of it.

It was like her body heat could touch me as the heat of the sun above us could, but she wasn’t close enough to even brush shoulders with me.

She wasn’t talking as much as I was used to.

Something must have been bothering her to keep her so silent. As the soft breeze blew, I expected it to carry a girlish scent coming from her yet all I smelled was me.

Sweat, blood and dirt.

Her bruised bloodied fingers tugged at her newly cut locks when the small bit of breeze made it brush her cheek. The tips of her fingers lingered on the pink strands before letting them go.

She wasn’t even looking at me and was too quiet when she did that.

I didn’t like it.

Just like I didn’t like seeing the bruises on her face but what could I say to her?

‘If you spent more time training, you would have done better…?’

No, I couldn’t say that because I knew she had given it her all when alone. Those bruises and shorter pink hair were something that she should be proud of.

“You look better that way,” the words sounded cold but I was being honest when they suddenly slipped out of my mouth.

I could hear her sharp intake of breath. I didn’t know if I said something that could actually help her or not. I hated the bruises but the hair was something I can handle. It could serve as something to remind her of her strength and as for me…

I cut that train of thought. I didn’t want to know where it would lead to.

Despite me looking ahead of me, my body was tense. I could hear Naruto and the others behaving idiotically but what those people were doing didn’t interest me. I hated to admit it but my main concern was Sakura at the moment.

When was the last time I had openly cared about someone? It was almost painful to care yet there I was, 'caring’ about the girl I had called annoying.

“I was planning on keeping it this way… Like a badge of honor kind of thing,” she flashed me a quick smile.

All I did was nod. I could feel the corner of my lips lifting in a rare smile but I’m sure she didn’t see it.


End file.
